1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display apparatus including a plurality of integrated circuits.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus may include a display panel to display an image. The display panel includes a first substrate and a second substrate facing the first substrate. The first substrate includes a display area in which a plurality of pixels is arranged and a non-display area adjacent to the display area. The first substrate includes a plurality of gate lines and a plurality of data lines insulated from the gate lines while crossing the gate lines. Each pixel includes a thin film transistor and a pixel electrode. The thin film transistor is connected to a corresponding gate line of the gate lines and a corresponding data line of the data lines to switch a pixel voltage applied to the pixel electrode.
The second substrate includes a plurality of scan lines and a plurality of read-out lines insulated from the scan lines while crossing the scan lines. In addition, the second substrate includes a plurality of switching devices and a plurality of light sensors.
The gate lines are grouped into different groups that are connected to different gate drivers. The scan lines are grouped into different groups that are connected to different scan drivers.
The gate drivers may be disposed on the first substrate, may receive gate driving voltages from an external device, and may provide the gate driving voltages to the gate lines. The scan drivers may be disposed on the second substrate, may receive scan driving voltages from the external device, and may provide the scan driving voltages to the scan lines.